Vuelta al Pasado
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Kurama ha perdido a la persona mas importante para el....Desde k Botan murio, Kurama cambio de actitud radicalmente, ahora es un youko cruel y despiadado ¿k ara yuusuke?


-Yuusuke, tienes que intervenir- Koenma estaba en su forma adulta sin chupete, y estaba terriblemente serio, señal que pasaba algo muy grabe.  
  
-Pero no puedo enfrentarme a el, seria incapaz de matar-le. Fue mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, y lo continua siendo.  
  
-Pero ahora a cambiado, no es la persona que tu conocias. Ya a matado a muchos demonios, los que yo envio para que le aturen, me los devuelve en una caja. Se ha vuelto loco.  
  
-Intentare hacerle entrar en razón, pero no voy a matarlo.  
  
El joven detective fue hacia el Makai. Ya hacia dos meses desde la muerte de Botan....Desde que ella se fue, Kurama no volvio a ser el mismo. Se encerro es si mismo. Al principio no le daban tanta importancia...era comprensible que estuviera triste, Kurama y Botan salían juntos, y el la amaba con locura. El corazón de Kurama se lleno de odio hacia Koenma. No paraba de decir, que si Koenma no hubiese enviado a Botan a esa misión, ahora ella estaria viva. Finalmente Yuusuke llego a la guarida de Kurama. Después de la muerte de Botan, dos semanas más tarde, se fue al Makai. Volvio a ser el youko cruel, astuto y despiadado de antes, pero ahora era mucho más poderoso. Había empezado a robar, y mataba a las victimas de sus robatorios sin piedad alguna, y si Koenma enviaba a alguno de sus hombres, este jamas volvian con vida. La puerta se abrio, y después de atravesar un largo pasillo, Yuusuke entro en una gran sala. En el centro, un trono, y en el torno, Kurama, bueno, youko Kurama.  
  
-Vaya, así que te han enviado a ti para que atures al "youko loco". Dime que haras Yuusuke ¿Me mataras?- la voz de Kurama era burlona y cruel  
  
-Sabes que no podria hacerlo  
  
- Aquí tenemos otro ejemplo de lo mucho que le importan a Koenma sus empleados. Sabe que todos los que envia muere ¿por qué sigue enviando entonces? Y si te tiene tanto aprecio ¿Por qué te envia?  
  
-Porque sabe que no me mataras.  
  
-No, eso lo sabes tu, no el. Para koenma soy un youko loco, estoy seguro que piensa que si tuviera la oportunidad, te mataria.  
  
-Kurama, reacciona de una vez, esto que haces no esta bien.  
  
- Tienes razón, Koenma nunca sufrira por la muerte de sus empleados, ire directamente y le hare sufrir durante la resta de mis largos años.  
  
-¿Por que haces esto?¿Qué te ha hecho Koenma?  
  
-¿¡QUE QUE ME HA HECHO!? ¡Me la arrebato!- Kurama se levanto de su trono y fue hacia una pequeña mesita, con un jarro de flores y una foto. En la foto se veian Suuichi y Botan. Ambos sonreían felices.  
  
-¡El no tubo la culpa!  
  
-¡Si que la tubo!- Kurama se volteo furioso hacia Yuusuke- ¡Fue el quien la envio en aquella peligrosa misión!  
  
-Pero Botan sabía....  
  
-No- ahora Kurama se veia triste- Botan nunca supo que esa misión era tan peligrosa. Si hubiese muerte por aquella misión, pero ella lo hubiese querido así, ahora yo no estaria así. Pero aquella tarde...yo hable con ella- varias lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Kurama. Yuusuke tambien estaba a punto de llorar, por la muerte de Botan, por el estado en que estaba Kurama- Me dijo que cuando regresara, queria ir al cine, y que no me preocupara, que Koenma le había dicho que era una misión muy fácil- su voz temblaba- que solo tendría que ir a recoger un colgante que se habia perdido. Ella no sabia nada hacerca del poderoso demonio que guardaba la joya, ¡Pero Koenma si!- Kurama esta furioso.  
  
-No puedo creermelo, así que Koenma...  
  
-¡Exacto! ¡Koenma la envio a una muerte segura! El sabia que Botan nunca conseguiria el colgante, solo la queria de conejillo de indias, le daba igual que estuviera viva o muerta. ¡El la mato! Por eso, nunca podre perdonárselo, y le hare sufrir en sus propias carnes el dolor que sufrio Botan.  
  
-No estoy deacuerdo con tu forma de actuar, pero yo también quiero ir a hablar con Koenma.  
  
Los dos fueron hasta el palacio del joven Principe. Al ver a Kuram allí, Koenma se asuto de sobremanera, y más en ver lo furioso que estaba Yuusuke.  
  
-¡KOENMA!¡MALDITO MENTIROSO! Nos dijiste que Botan sabía a lo que se enfrentaba..que ella lo habia decidio así, pero no era cierto ¡la mentiste! Kurama lo sabia, por eso a pasado todo esto.  
  
-Era la unica manera...creedme, no habia otra manera.  
  
-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- Kurama apretaba los puños con rabia -¿Qué no habia otra manera dices? ¡te matare!  
  
Kurama se lanzo contra Koenma, pero en ese instante algo atraveso su cuerpo, su corazón. Algo metalico y frío. Kurama cayo al suelo gravemente herido. Uno de los hombes de Koenma le habia atravesado el corazon con una espada.  
  
-¡KURAMA!- Yuusuke corria hacia su amigo. Kurama estaba en el suelo, con un enorme charco de sangre. Yuusuke le sujeto la cabeza- Kurama aguanta.  
  
-En realidad, no es con Koenma con quien estoy furioso- a Kurama le costaba un gran esfuerzo hablar- Sino conmigo mismo- Yuusuke no entendia nada- Ella lo era todo para mi...y no fui capaz de protegerla. Cuando ella estubo en peligro, la deje sola. Me odiaba a mi mismo por ello, y odiaba a Koenma por lo que hizo, pero estaba más furioso conmigo que con el.  
  
-No hables, voy a llebarte a un hospital- Kurama estaba en su forma humana, pues habia perdido mucha sangre.  
  
-Es inútil, ya no ahí nada que hacer por mi, me llego la hora- Yuusuke empezo a llorar.  
  
-¡NO! ¡Me niego! Tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos, hace poco que perdi a Botan, no podria soportar perderte a ti tb.  
  
-Lo siento, Yuusuke.- Yuusuke miro con rábia a Koenma, y al hombre que habia atacado a Kurama. Lanzo un poderoso ataque hacia el, y lo mato. Koenma no decia nada.  
  
-Botan....-Yuusuke se volteo hacia Kurama, quien sonreir dulcemente- Si, nuestro destino es estar juntos ¿verdad? Por eso has venido a buscarme- Kurama lloraba de alegria- El frio a desaparecido, siento tu calidez. Finalmente, podremos reunirnos.  
  
Y con estas últimas palabras, y ante el grito histerico y desesperado de Yuusuke, Kurama, el ladrón legendario, murió y se reunio con su amada.  
  
****************************************************** Mi segundo fic de Kurama y tb es Kurama x Botan xD Es tragico y incluso podrias considedarlo cursi, pero tenia ganas de hacerlo ^^. Yuna, ya ire publicando mas fics xD y Gracias a todas por vuestros review en mi otro fic. 


End file.
